


ripped at every edge

by howleht



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howleht/pseuds/howleht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark misses him so much it aches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ripped at every edge

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't fit into any real continuity with bvs so there's no spoilers for the movie.

Clark tapped against his desk with his index finger, a beat, a rhythm he didn't recognize. He was utterly bored and he was waiting mostly for the clock to strike six before he grabbed his belongings and headed out the door. Work lasted long, and when he wished it ended sooner it just felt longer; mostly on particular days where he was stressed or tired, though.

He just needed to get out of there. And it wasn't the space or the people that made him want to leave… just. Just.

He thinks back to the conversation he had this morning over a bowl of cereal in a football tee and some sweatpants, surrounded by the familiar aroma cologne and coffee in his home. Bruce was getting ready for work, taking his pills in the kitchen while waiting for his coffee to finish brewing. _"Think we could meet for lunch today?”_ he asked.

Bruce looked at him. _”Can't. Have a meeting all through the afternoon. Maybe tomorrow.”_ Clark nodded, because that was okay, he understood.

And that was that. Bruce kissed his cheek and left shortly after that, taking his coffee with him. Things like this made Clark wish that time was more precious to them. He wished they could spend a more time together, rather than just stolen kisses in the early mornings.

Now Clark just anticipated getting home. As soon as that clock struck six he was out of there, coat folded over his forearm and his satchel wrapped over his shoulder. The air was only starting to get slightly less chilly, but not be much. Clark got into his car - his nonexpensive looking car - and drove. The ride to Gotham was not a hassle, usually. But there was traffic and it lasted quite a bit. It was tiring and all Clark could think about was getting home and laying in bed with Bruce, enveloping the warmth of his body with his arms and falling asleep, safe and sound. It was all he could think about all day. Damn him.

His fingers felt numb as he gripped the steering wheel and drove to the lake house. Gotham was much different than Metropolis, especially at night. It was not as lit up, and the skies were dark. Clark was getting used to it quickly, though. He went through a much more dramatic change from Smallville to Metropolis. He thought about his mother, how he called her almost every day, checking up on her. _How are you, Ma_ , he'd say. _I'm fine, honey. Always have been._ Sometimes, that's all he needed to hear. He made sure she wasn't breaking her back doing some of the things she does to support herself. Clark supports her as much as he possibly can.

 _”How are things with Bruce,"_ she said one time over their phone conversation. Clark was sitting on the edge of their bed, phone to his ear. It was the early morning.

 _”We're fine. He hasn't gotten tired of me, yet.”_ Clark laughed at that. His mother as well.

Bruce walked in when the conversation ended, sat with him and kissed his shoulder. _“Never,”_ was all he said.

Clark was getting closer to home and he was actually ready to flop out of his seat. It was rather dark out now. He sets his eyes over the glass house and drives by the lake. By the time he parks in the garage and finds his way up the stairs and to the kitchen, Alfred is almost ready to leave.

“Master Kent,” he greets.

“Hi, Alfred,” Clark says, smiling. He walks into the living room, takes a breath and stops. The house is nearly empty. There's only two heartbeats.

“Is Bruce here?” Clark turns to Alfred. He has his coat and scarf on, ready to walk out and leave to his trailer not far from the lake house.

Alfred sighs. “I'm afraid not. He has already gone out for patrol. I suspect he’ll be back in the early morning.”

Clark frowns. It's not the first time he's come home and Bruce wasn't there. He just wish it wasn't today of all days.

“Would you like it if I stayed and cooked?” Alfred was reaching for his scarf to take it off.

“No, no. I'm okay. Thank you.” He wasn't lying. He wasn't hungry and he wasn't going to keep Alfred even if he was.

Alfred smiles. “Well then. I was just leaving. You have a good night.”

“You too. Thank you,” he says again. Alfred leaved and Clark has the house for himself. He sighs rather loudly, tired and cold. Clark goes to their room, undresses and heads to the shower.

Clark stands under the spray for a while. He soaks in the water to make himself feel better. The water is warm and it feels relaxing. When he steps out, water dripping from his soaked hair, his eyes are giving up on him so he goes to bed. It's late and dark so he crawls under the covers, to his side of the bed and wraps himself in the comforter. He can almost hear Bruce’s weary voice. _I'm human, here. I need all of it._ And then he'd proceed to steal all the covers from him while Clark laughs.

Bruce isn't here right now though. Clark fists the sheets.

 

_..._

 

 

He wakes to footsteps against wood. Familiar footsteps. The bed dips and Clark feels warmth against his back. “Hm,” he says, not meaning anything.

“Go back to sleep.”

Clark inhales and turns over, the arm that wrapped across his waist moving with him. Clark meets dark brown eyes. “Hey,” he says.

Bruce kisses the top of his head. “Hey.” Clark doesn't say more because he doesn't want to. He enjoys this, enjoys the silence while resting against these arms. Clark curls against Bruce, face pressing against his chest. Bruce holds onto him. “You all right?”

“Missed you.”

Bruce is quiet, and he just holds on tighter. “C’mere,” he says, finally.

“I am here.”

“No.” Bruce brings his finger to Clark's chin and tips it up until their mouths meet. It's soft and inviting, their lips pressed together like nothing else mattered. Bruce breaks away first. “Go to sleep.”

Clark smiles and rests his head against Bruce's chest like a pillow. He falls asleep to the soft thud of a heartbeat.

 

_..._

 

They wake and get ready for work just like every morning.

Bruce is almost ready to leave, his coffee brewing while he ties his tie. Clark is reading the paper.

When they woke up, entangled in each other, they were both hesitant to get up. They waited for the alarm. When they were both standing, Clark took Bruce into his arms for an embrace, whispering, _”Good morning.”_

Bruce turns off the coffee maker. He finds his way over the Clark's spot at the counter. Bruce smiles at him. “Get dressed. We're getting breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> yay or nay


End file.
